


Point of View

by Macx



Series: Denuo [15]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the life of Ezra Standish, vampire. You could grow gray hair if that was even remotely possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

 

Life with Chris.  
Never an easy thing.  
Life with me.  
Probably just as hard.

First it was the vampire/human thing. Got that worked out fine. Chris was rather quick to accept and adjust, and I love him all the more for it. I know he was freaked in the beginning, he didn't trust his own instincts and the need he felt. Well, we settled it. Got together. Oh, did we get together! More than I had ever dreamed of. Much more. Can't get enough of him. Never will.

Then it was a vampire/vampire thing. Not easy either. Took a bit longer, especially on my part. Damn, I wish I hadn't been forced to do that. But it was either watch him wither away and die -- or kill him myself. I did the latter. Can't let him go. Never will.

Then came the vampire/vampire werewolf/werewolf thing. Not a foursome. Hell no! But living together with two werewolves, four cats and whatnot makes life... interesting. For the first time in my own history, I feel alive again. As much as a vampire can say that. It's like suddenly discovering what I missed.

Oh, did I mention the vampire/vampire werewolf/werewolf ex-wife/son thing? Andrew Larabee. One of a kind. I like the boy. He’s a Larabee all right. Can’t deny his gene pool. Will be interesting to see what he’ll turn out to be in a few years time. Don’t they always say ‘like father like son’?  
Oh-oh.  
Very interesting future. What do the Chinese say? May you live in interesting times? It’s a curse, yes, but so far, all I’ve ever seen as a curse has, throughout my life, somehow brought me something special.

Like Chris.

Even though he works odd hours.  
Even though his job demands adapting to.  
Even though I've had more weirdness in the last years than all the decades before.  
A team with a vampire supervisor, two werewolves and a warlock.... Poor Orrin. There are bets going who will turn out to be what next. Poor Nathan, poor Josiah.  
I know I'm not going to turn anyone ever again. Neither will Chris. And Buck and Vin are too phobic about their supernatural sides, too. No chance there. Then again, who would have fingered JD for a warlock?  
Certainly not me.

Oh well, off into a new week.

 

Monday

Got up. Alone. Hm. Shower. Alone. Oh well. Already dark outside. Getting dressed.

Ah hell.... Wolf hair on the sweater again! Not to mention cat. Cats. Plural. Plural hair, too. Plural color. Not just black anymore. They are all shedding. Wonderful. Worse than paw prints on the clothes after they come in from the great outdoors. Not as bad as a wet wolf, though. Not even half as bad. Wet wolf? Eee-yew!

Apparently Chris either never came home from last night's call or he left early. My bet is on number one. That's what you get when your lover is a CSI. Standby on weekends and night shifts. With part of the day shift down with a flu bug, he gets called out more.

Chris was on some kind of seminar in San Francisco just last week. Poor guy. I know he stocked up on shakes and had to go and buy some more while there. Sun tolerance and Chris still collide. But it was an important seminar, and I know he took care of himself.

Had a nice Saturday when he returned and not much of a Sunday, because he got called away. On into a new week.

Quit whining, Standish

Left for the Grotto, got some work done, ignored Luther's looks. Do I have one of my mood faces again? After just a slightly messed-up weekend that followed a Chris-empty week?

Got a call from Chris. Difficult case. There go the plans for a midnight snack. Speaking of which, hadn't Chris mumbled about needing to shop?

According to Luther's expression, I'm sure I have the mood face now. Ezra, you are pathetic.

 

Tuesday

Complicated case. Chris all tense and professional. Serial killer. Never good. Not much I can do. I’m not a CSI. Some cuddling, some kissing, no serious stuff. Love teasing him. Damn, teasing myself as well. I know there won't be a quickie in the bathroom.

There was a quickie in the kitchen, though.

Kitchen. Fridge. Checking the stock. What I should see: shakes. What I do see: some containers with the shakes... and assorted other stuff. Holy! Did Vin take over shopping? There's enough food to last a family for a week! Chris, we really need to have a talk about vampires and their nutritional intake. Twinkies and Krispy Kremes are not on the list! And are those Frappucchinos?

Today's a day before full moon, too. Buck's all wolf, Vin's alternating. The cats are in a hype as usual. It's a mad house. So much for privacy in the little time Chris spends at home.

Chris fled to the Clarion Tower again anyway. Good for him. I think I hear the Grotto calling my name.

Luther, stop staring at me as if I got something growing out of my forehead! I'm not moody!

 

Wednesday

Full moon. No fun this time. Buck the wolf ate something and keeps throwing up. A wolf throwing up -- not nice. I’ve never heard of a wolf throwing up before today. Live and learn, Ezra.  
Vin's all sympathetic, but his lupine side is intervening and he keeps bouncing around. Sent Chris out with Vin. Buck can't take it.

Here he goes again. There goes the rug.

Sunrise has never been so long away.

Chris comes back. Vin looks like a cactus patch. This will be fun -- not! Judging from the yowls and curses, I'm expecting my lover to look like a scratching post.

Oh yes, there he is. Pissed as hell. Very disheveled. Another black shirt turned into a rag. Those pants are goners, too.

Vin's slinking away, whining. Better for him. Not good for me. So much for an evening of cuddling.  
Still have a sick wolf on the couch.

The couch!

Aw hell. What a mess...

There goes the beeper.

 

Thursday

A day after a full moon. Dear lord. A sick and embarrassed Buck making puppy dog eyes. Vin's no better. He looks like he had a fight with an angry hedgehog. Chris is glaring at everything and everyone. The couch needs cleaning. The rug's a complete loss. Oh well...

Case is near solving. Some good news anyway.

Luther's giving me strange looks -- again.  
Probably because he smells... nothing. For almost two weeks now.

Here I go missing Chris again. Pathetic. I'm centuries old... have been without the man just as long, got him for eternity... and miss him after four measly days. And why do I feel like I have to explain myself to Luther? Luther of all people!

Got a call from Nick. JD blasted something or other. Keeled over in a dead faint. He'll probably be out for tomorrow, calling in sick. With Buck looking very green around the gills and Vin moving like he actually sat in that cactus patch, Chris will have fun.

Would have liked to have fun with Chris today, too. Hmpf, Buck and Vin had fun instead. Damn that bed up there! What are they trying to do? Tear down the house? Vampire hearing -- a curse. Squeaking noises are a turn off. Comments about those two needing lube are ignored. Well, they are corrected toward oil for the bed, uttered with a grin. Grumbles about ear plugs are being noted. Threats against our pair of werewolves are agreed with.

Beeper goes off. I'm starting to hate that thing.

 

Friday

Body found in cheap motel. Guess who the team on site is? Yes, Chris's.

Buck's back to his old self, Vin's healed up nicely, and Chris is running on full power. When was the last time he slept? I really need to talk to him about the meaning of ' vampires need less sleep than humans'. It doesn't mean no sleep at all.

Talking to a wall. That's it. Oh well. Waiting for him to collapse. I can go and pick up the pieces then.

Didn't go to the Grotto. One look into Luther's face and I'm ready to commit a crime. Smirking vampire... revenge is mine.

Got together with Nick for a couple of pints. Shakes and beer. JD's groggy and no good for anything. According to Reed he was practicing a spell that backfired.

Ignoring the need. I'm a grown up. I'm not a hormonal teenager.  If I tell myself just that often enough, I might start believing it.

Damn, I miss him.

Standish, get your sorry ass out of depression valley.

 

Saturday

Well, surprise, surprise. Looks who's in my bed, sleeping like the dead. Okay, so he is dead. Could fool me, though. Could fool everyone.

Damn, he looks good enough to eat. The mussed hair, strands hanging into his forehead. His relaxed features. Those wonderful lips, now so slack and pliable. Kissable lips. Addictive lips. Restrain yourself, Ezra. The man needs his sleep. Fun: later.  
Lots of fun.  
Talk about addictive…

Scrabbling outside. Yipping. Loud bump. Amused yipping. More bumping and scrabbling.  
Buck and Vin. Who else?

Okay, carefully peeking outside. Wolf barreling down the hallway and out the rear door. Second wolf giving chase. Two cats racing after them, another one looking annoyed, one miming the Rock of Gibraltar, gazing after her sisters. Saturday playtime. If we're in luck, we'll only get wolves with grass stains.

Chris wakes at noon. Calmness, Ezra. Drowsy Chris Larabee... only dressed in his pajama boxers. Hair even more tousled. Moving slowly, sensuously, deliciously… lord, he looks good. Suffering from Chris withdrawal here. Serious case. Either move and take him, or move and take me out of the room.

To hell with restraints!

 

Sunday

Where did Saturday go? No idea, but it was a haze of luxurious pleasure. Feeling pleasantly sore all over. Chris wrapped around me. Nice feeling. Lovely feeling.

Oh, I like where those sinful lips are going.

Someone kill that beeper, please?

Chris moving. There goes warm and cozy.

Hm, here comes warm and cozy again. Snuggling. Mumbling about life being unfair. Getting up. Shower. Yep, nice shower. Long shower. Hot shower! Damn, I'll be really sore now. Nice reminder.

Going to the Grotto for paperwork and catching up on things. Luther's looking at me. His head should fall off by the size of that grin. Pheromones all over. Yep, feeling good. Sore but good. Elated. Happy.

Whoa! Chris! Here? Cloud of pheromones walking in, heading my way. Luther, stop that shit-eating grin right now! Damn, he tastes good. Better than this morning. To hell with sore. My turn now.

Door -- closed. Locked. No disturbances. No questions as to why he's here. Enjoy it, Ezra.

Hell, yes, I will!

Hmmm, nice end to a long week.


End file.
